Secret Admirer
by BonitaChickia
Summary: Star recives gifts from a secret admirer. Robin is not too thrilled. basically RobStar R&R pleasssee.
1. Secret Admirer

_This is my first story ever...not sure how good it is, i like lol. Hope y'all like it._

**Secret Admirer**

"OoOoOo" said Starfire with a wide smile, "They are beautiful!" she beamed. Starfire had just received a rather large bouquet of red and white roses. The flowers had arrived with a note saying:

_My dearest Starfire, _

_Not sure what to do… about these I have for you…Your eyes, your face, your hair…the more I think about them the more I care. I'm having a strife… can't live my life. I have to let you know…that I love you so…_

Reading the poem made Starfire blush, she had never heard anyone talk about her like that. "Oooooooo, Star has a secret admirer!" teased Beast Boy.

"Please what is the meaning of this admirer of secrets?" she asked Beast Boy with an inquisitive face.

"Noooo, not admirer of secrets…a secret admirer, it's a person who likes you but is afraid to tell you who they are" He explained. "Wait till Robin finds out…" he chuckled under his breath. Starfire was still a little confused about this person, why didn't they just say who they were? The rest of the day her thoughts were preoccupied with this mysterious person who cared so much about her but chose to hide himself.

Later when Robin and Cyborg returned from a search on where Slade would strike next, Starfire couldn't wait to tell them of her 'admirer of secrets.' She hoped they could help her figure out who it was. When they entered the common room, she was sitting on the couch looking contently at the beautiful flowers she had received. Just then Robin stopped dead in his tracts, mesmerized by the sight before him. The sun had just begun to set so the sky was a pinkish-orange and it shone perfectly on Starfire, giving her an angelic glow. He watched as she picked up one of the roses and brought it slowly to her face. She was breathtaking, she had pulled back half of her hair, her eyes were closed and she smiled as she smelled the flower. She was perfect. Cyborg had been watching Robin with a suspicious grin on his face; he gave Robin a small push which brought him out of his daze. He shook his head and tired to focus on something else.

"Nice flowers Star, where'd yea get them?" he asked

"From an admirer…I mean a secret admirer" she corrected herself. "They arrived today, they are beautiful! Yes?" she said proudly.

"A WHAT?" Robin asked dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, what did you say?" he asked hoping the answer would be different.

"They are from her secret admirer" said Beast Boy, handing Robin the note that had come with the flowers. He read it over and over praying each time he read it would say something different.

"Robin…are you okay? You do not look well?" asked a worried Starfire. Robin's heart leapt into the pit of his stomach at the sound of the voice behind him. He just stood there not saying anything. Everyone was looking at him curiously. "Robin…Robin?" the voice said again and again. Until… "ROBIN!"

"O, umm sorry…yeah I'm fine. So this secret admirer? Do you know who he is?"

"No, I do not, but I wish I did, so I could thank him" she said. Robin's heart sank.

"O well yeah they're nice; I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He said as he sulked off to his room. He watched Starfire as he left; she was on the couch still swooning over the flowers and the note. He left feeling lower than ever.

* * *

That evening, Robin did not join the others at dinner. Worried, Starfire brought him some dinner… "Robin, would you like some cheese and noodles…I believe Beast Boy called it 'Mac & Cheese' it's entirely delicious."

"No thanks…" Robin answered glumly. Truth was, he was really hungry but he didn't want to see Starfire. "O will you not eat something?" Starfire pleaded. Robin just couldn't say no to her, so he opened the door and let her in. She flew in and set the food down on his desk.

"Please will you tell me what is the matter?" she desperately wanted to help him. Robin couldn't even look at her. He winced. He wanted so much to tell her how much she meant to him, how he always felt a need to protect her, and how he wanted to shoot the guy who sent _his _girl those flowers. He opened his mouth to tell her, but all that came out was "why would that guy send you those flowers and that note? I mean he doesn't even know you!" as soon as it came out he regretted it. Starfire was taken back…she was hurt by what he had said.

"I do not understand some of the things that the people on Earth do, but I do understand that this 'admirer of secrets ' he thinks nicely of me, and I am flattered, but what I do not understand is why you are mad that I received his gifts and I am excited about them." She asked him with a distressed face. Knowing that he had hurt her feelings made him feel even worse. He didn't know what to say, she just being around her made him feel nervous, now it was worse than ever. As she turned to leave she felt at hand grab hers, Robin pulled her to him, with her other hand she took hold of his and guided it to her face. He looked into her deep emerald eyes and softly kissed her. Starfire was a little shocked when Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, she squealed softly. Robin cupped the back of her head, and stroked her hair, it was so soft, and he held her tighter and kissed her harder; he lost himself in her. She was perfect. Robin's stomach did a flip and he shivered at her touch when she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He finally pulled away from her, finding that hard to do. He looked at her surprised but happy face. "I'm sorry Star about what I said before, I was just jealous…" he said looking at the floor, astonished at what he had just told her.

She smiled and pulled her lips to his for another kiss.

Robin leaned back. He looked up at her…"So…who do you think sent you the flowers?" he asked while lifting up eye brow curiously. She giggled and kissed him again.

_To be continued..._


	2. Getting Closer

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Closer**

It had been two weeks since the secret admirer incident …Robin and Starfire had begun spending more time together. The two of them had decided to take it slow, they hadn't even told the other Titians yet. They spent most of their time on the roof of Titian's Tower; Starfire loved it up there. She loved just to look up at the stars and let Robin hold her. In his arms she felt safer than anywhere in the world. She leaned on him, it was getting late. Her breaths became longer and her chest rose and fell. She was starting to fall asleep. Robin looked down at her. Her eyes were closed lightly, and her red hair covered part of her face. He blushed as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and cuddled against him. She sighed lightly with a small smile on her face. Robin watched Starfire attentively. When she finally drifted asleep, Robin breathed in her sweet scent. To him, Starfire smelled like strawberries or marshmallows; Robin didn't care, all he knew was that she drove him wild. He shook his head to bring him out of his daze and leaned back thinking about how perfect the moment was. As it grew later, it began to get colder. Fearing Starfire would get sick, he gently woke her. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes, smiled sweetly and kissed his neck. Her kiss sent shivers down his spine. She felt like velvet and her kiss was exhilarating. He felt powerless around her; he didn't want to have to move her but finally forced himself to. He held her up as she walked sleepily back to her room. She laid down, Robin covered her with her down comforter. The sky was clear and the moonlight filter through the window resting on Starfire's face, he knelt down next to her bed and gently kissed her forehead.

Morning came, being in a good mood from the night before; Robin decided to wake up early and make breakfast for everyone. He decided to make Starfire's favorite: pancakes with Strawberries on top. When Starfire woke up she immediately smelled the pancakes. She rose from her bed and got dressed. As she glided down the hall, she could hear Robin humming one of her favorite songs; '_You make me Feel so Young' _by Frank Sinatra. Starfire absolutely adored Frank Sinatra. He always sung about love and being so happy. She came into the kitchen smiling at him, for a second he didn't notice her presence and was still humming and swaying to the tune. When he turned around there she was staring at him. He immediately stopped and turned bright red.

"O, hey Star! I was just…umm…making pancakes." he said as he smiled nervously. "Do you want one?" he asked with an embarrassed smile. Starfire nodded her head. As she took the plate from him she placed her hands over his. He was surprised at how warm her hands were; even though it was a little cold in the Tower. He looked at her, finding comfort in her eyes. Robin smiled and wondered what he did to deserve her. The two sat down at the table. They began talking about the days activities, yesterday Robin had promised to take Starfire to the park. He told her that they could spend all day there, she giggled in anticipation. Starfire reached for his hand and caressed it. Robin sighed; he loved to feel her gentleness and warmness on his body.

"Hey guys!" Robin jumped at the voice. It was Cyborg…he had just woken up and was starving. "Oooo I'm sorry am I interrupting anything?" he asked suspiciously. He looked at Robin knowingly, Robin glared at him.

"No please, join us in the eating of flat cakes with strawberries." Starfire insisted. Cyborg made himself a plate and sat down. The rest of the Titians soon followed. Raven being the last to come out.

"DUDE! Pancakes!" yelled Beast Boy. "Good! I'm as hungry as a horse!" he said whilechanging into a horse. "Hey Rae, aren't you going to have some?" he asked with his mouth full. She got some coffee and shook her head.

"So wat's up for today?" Beast Boy asked his mouth still full. "I'm going to try out that new game I bought! You wanna play Cy?"

"No thanks, I'm gunnna work my baby, she needs an oil change" Cyborg said referring to the T-Car.

"Oook, more super charged action packed fun for me!" he shrugged. "Raven, what are you up to today?" he asked still chewing on his pancakes.

She took a sip of her coffee and then lowered her cup. She had her eyes closed and was thoroughly enjoying it until… "HELLOOOO! Earth to Raven!" yelled Beast Boy while waving his arms trying to get her attention. She got out of her seat and walked toward her room.

"I'm going to read" she said with an annoyed tone. Beast Boy and Raven both rolled their eyes at each other. Raven walked off to her room, Beast Boy and Cyborg finished up their breakfasts and set off to do their own activity.

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me at the Park." Robin said with a wide grin. With that he and Starfire hopped on his R-Cycle and sped off to the park. When they got there Starfire took out a bag they had packed for the day. She emptied the bag on the ground. Robin had packed a blanket for them to sit on and a lunch. Starfire had wanted to make their lunch but considering her culinary skills he insisted on making it. Starfire decided to bring a book of poetry Raven had lent her. She began reading the first poem aloud:

_"We can't blame others when love dwindles away. For we knew from the start it never it promised to stay. __It's one of those things where the stakes are high and sometimes it's forever and sometimes it's goodbye. __Throw your heart into life and never stall. For the greatest risk is to risk nothing at all. __But the last time we love will be forever. And never again will our hearts be forced to sever. __But until then, we must endure all the pain. For we can only see the sunshine if we can wait through all the rain."_

Robin was leaning back on his forearms, listening to her read. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He loved the sound of her voice, it was so melodious. When she had finished she closed the book and looked at Robin rather confused. "What's wrong Star? Didn't you like the poem?" he asked her.

She thought for a second. "Well, yes. I mean it sounded pretty but I fear I do not understand. Would this person really throw their heart into life…and when you love someone isn't your love forever?" She asked turning to Robin.

Robin felt his face turning red. He wasn't quite sure how to answer her. "Umm…well. The things in the poem are how the poet feels about life. But yeah, I guess love should be forever." He said while picking up little pieces of grass and tossing them to the side. Starfire laid down on the grass with her hands behind her head. She scrunched up her nose and then let out a great big sigh.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct. But I do wonder why this poet feels this way about love, has she never experienced love…or have anyone care for her." When Starfire said this, she felt very distressed. She always felt bad for people who were hurting or suffering in some way. Robin, seeing how upset she had become, decided to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Star…maybe she was having a bad day when she wrote it." He said hoping that it would make her feel better. "Hey, why don't we go on the swings?" Starfire brightened up immediately. She flew over to the swings and motioned Robin to follow her. He felt a little self conscious swinging, but he knew that trivial things like this were what Starfire loved to do. He ran over to her and hopped on the swing next to her. The more they swung the higher they got. Finally, Robin spoke.

"I bet I land farther than you." He taunted. Starfire looked at him with an intriguingly raised eyebrow.

"You are on!" she shouted.

"Okay! On three then…" he said as Starfire nodded.

"one…two…THREE!" they both shouted as they leaped into the air. Robin landed first, he hit his head hard on the sand. He felt his head pounding. Starfire didn't help that situation at all. She land on top of him. Her bangs were hanging over her forehead, her crimson hair framed her beautiful face and her emerald eyes glowed. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neckthen stared at her for a moment. Impulsively he reached up and kissed her; Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and led him back down to the ground. Robin kissed her intensely, the passion he felt for her taking over him. Then all of a sudden..."BEEEP! BEEP! BEEEP!"

_Ughh! Not now! Why now?_ He thought. Robin whipped out his comm. Link; "What?" he asked rather fiercely. It was Cyborg.

"Sorry guys, but Titans East is calling for back up! Bee said that they have been having a lot of trouble lately and they could really use our help." he said with a worried look.

"Alright, were on our way." Robin was about to hang up when…

"O yeah, Star I almost forgot; Speedy wants me to tell you hi for him" he said just as he hung up.


	3. The Awful Truth

**Chapter 3**

**The Awful Truth**

"Umm…please give him greetings." Starfire said with a puzzled face. She had only met Speedy once and he was with the Titans East, other than that she didn't know that much about him. Robin was baffled and a little worried. He knew that Speedy was a lot like himself. _Why did he do that_? He wondered. The whole way back to the Tower, the two Titans were quiet, their thoughts on what was happening in Steel City and what was with Speedy's message.

"Titans! What's going on?" inquired Robin when he and Starfire had entered the common room. Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch waiting for instructions from Cyborg who was still talking to Bee on the comm. Link.

"Okay, don't you worry your pretty little head. We're on our way." Cyborg said with a smile while Bee rolled her eyes and hung up. He turned to the rest of them, "Yupp, she wants me" he said rather proudly. "Anyway, it seems that Steel City has had an epidemic of crimes. Left and right. Bee says that it's pretty regular crimes like bank jobs and stuff like that, but there are just too many to handle a once. They need us to come and help out." Cyborg explained. "I think that all the crimes going on at once are wearing them out, I really don't think they need that much help…just a break."

"Well then let's give them a break. Jump City has been quiet lately anyways." Robin said while heading toward the garage.

"Ooooo, lets take the T-Car! We can travel the open road!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

"Okay then, since Cyborg's car won't fit everyone comfortably; you, Raven and Beast Boy take it. Me and Star will take the R-Cycle." He said looking a little sheepish.

"Yeah…comfort…he just wants alone time with Star." Cyborg said under his breath to Beast Boy. The two of them snickered. Robin turned around and gave them a murderous glare. Mostly cause he was right. Cyborg gave a grunt of laughter and shook his head. Raven just rolled her eyes. Starfire totally oblivious to what was happening glided down to the R-Cycle. When everyone was ready, they set off. Starfire loved the R-Cycle, riding on it, she felt like she was flying. It was invigorating. Robin loved giving her rides on it. She would hold his waist tightly; she would close her eyes and lean against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She surprised him when he felt her lips graze the side of his cheek softly. The drive took a couple of days, but the Titans didn't mind; they enjoyed looking at scenery and going through different states. While the other Titans enjoyed the trip, Robin's mind was somewhere else. His thoughts were still on Speedy's message to Star. _I don't understand. Why would he say that, I mean they asked us for help, it wasn't a checkup call or something like that. He's always liked to tease me, maybe he just said it to mess with me…yeah that's it. Well good job Speedy…it's working._ _O crap…better pay attention to the road._

Three days later; they finally arrived in Steel City. "Took you guys long enough!" Bee said with a sarcastic smile.

"Beast Boy wanted to drive." Robin answered tiredly. He sat down on their couch and leaned back, resting from the drive.

"Hey guys, hey Raven." said Aqua Lad smoothly, Raven blushed. "How have you guys been?" he asked.

"We've been fine." said Beast Boy pushing Raven aside. "So, you still got that game? I bet I can beat you at it!" Beast Boy said with a tempting smile.

"Your so on!" Aqua Lad replied. "Boys…" Raved muttered while rolling her eyes.

"Hola Senorita! Mirando muy bonita como siempre!" Mas said to Star while giving her a rose. "No! Ella es mio! Senorita, por favor excusa mi hermano." Menos said.

"Usted consigue lejos.Quiero pasar tiempo con ella!" They said at the same time. The began to roll aroundon the ground, arguing over who Starfire liked better.

"Alright you two, leave her alone. Hey Star, how's it going?" Speedy asked giving her a charming smile and while picking up Mas y Menos off of the floor. Robin immediately picked up his head, he glared at Speedy as he sat down next to Starfire. _Star…you cant call her that, that's my nickname._ He thought. Robin watched as Speedy inched closer to Starfire on the couch. Robin jumped up.

"Heyyy, Speedy! What's up? How've ya been?" Robin asked while sitting down in-between him and Starfire. If there was one thing he was going to do, it was make sure that Starfire and Speedy were not alone together. Speed automatically knew what Robin was doing, he also knew that he was getting to Robin. So he decided to have a little fun with him.

"Umm…I'm doing good Robin." Speedy answered him. "Anyways, Star…" Robin cringed when he said that. "Have you ever had Italian food?" Speedy asked with a devious smile.

"I do not believe I have ever eaten food of Italians, is it good? Do they use mustard?" she asked

"Well not usually but I bet if you asked them, they would. How about if I take you to go get some Italian food tonight?" he asked her. Robin's eyes widened behind his mask with the thought of Star and Speedy on a date. Now Starfire hadn't really mastered the concept of dating, so to her Speedy was just feeding her.

"Sure, I would like to know what this food tastes like." She said smiling and then walked off to go help Bee and Raven with something.

"Well alright then, I'll go make the reservations for our date." Speedy said just as she left.

Robin was furious, not at Starfire because he knew that she didn't think it was a date. But Speedy…what the hell was he doing? There was no way that Robin was going to let Speedy be alone with Starfire without him.

"It's called _Mama Leonie's_" Speedy told Starfire as they drove up to the restaurant.

"O, whose mother is it?" Starfire asked.

"No, no it's no one's mother, Mama Leonie owns the restaurant." He laughed. As he led her in, another car drove up to the restaurant. Robin parked the car and followed them in. He decided to sit in an adjacent both so it would be hard to see him. He waved the waitress away and listened closely to their conversation. It consisted mostly of what was going on in Steel City with all the crimes and how the Titans were doing in Jump City or how Speedy couldn't believe that Star had asked for mustard as a drink instead of a soda. Every now and then Speedy would tell a joke and Starfire would laugh and laugh. Robin began to feel really low. _Maybe she likes him, ughh I was so stupid thinking that she liked me. Why should she feel bad about going out with Speedy I mean we never talked about us. _Robin turned away from listening to their conversation and sat there with his head in his hands. From the moment theybecamemore serious then '_just friends'_ he warned himself not to care too much._Damn!__I knew I should have gotten out or something when I realized that she wasanincredible, extraordinary, perfect person. _

"Well I'm insanely full!" Speedy said while laughing.

"Yes, I much enjoyed this food of Italians." Starfire said decidedly. "Well ready to go?" he asked her. Starfire nodded. The two got up from the booth and went to pay. Robin noticed they were leaving and knew he had to get back first. He sneaked out and drove back, the whole way he battled with his emotions…jealously, hate, a broken heart and love.

He beat them by just a few minutes, when was going into his room when he noticed Speedy and Starfire through the window. He opened it just enough so that he could hear what she was saying to him.

"yeah me too…well thank you for the food. Even though they didn't put mustard on it." She said as she giggled. Speedy laughed too and shook his head. Starfire gave him a quick hug and then went inside. She had surprised him, her skin felt so soft against his neck. When she left he rubbed the back of his neck and then rambled as if in a dreamy condition. He stepped backward and closed his eyes as if he had the best night ever.

"Wow" he whispered. Robin's heart sank. He closed the window and sat down on the bed. He sighed and laid down with his hands behind his head. He laid there eerily still. Battling with his emotions for her.


	4. Love is a Battlefield

**Chapter 4**

**Love is a Battlefield**

Morning came and everyone was in the common room having breakfast. Raven was sitting at the table silently drinking her coffee. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Mas y Menos had started a "who can finish their cereal first contest." Bee was holding her head in her hands and shaking it in disapproval of the boy's game. Aqua Lad was looking on with disgust as milk splattered everywhere. Starfire was sitting down next to Speedy eating some strawberries; Speedy was sitting down watching Starfire eat the strawberries. Robin walked in, he was extremely disheveled. His hair was not combed, his cape was lop-sided, and his eyes were bloodshot from not getting any sleep. He sat down and glared at Speedy.

"Hey Speedy; you're drooling" Aqua Lad pointed out loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed everyone except for Speedy who was embarrassed, Robin who was angry and Starfire who was blushing. Their laughing was cut short due to the alarm.

"There's a situation downtown. It's Steamroller." Bee said with serious face. "Titians Go!" Robin and Bee said in unison.

When they had arrived, Steamroller had crushed a good part of town. The Titians took their stances. Starfire's eyes lit up, she tightened her fists and was ready for battle. "Titians Go!" Robin shouted. Everyone sprung into action. Cyborg was the first to attack; Steamroller grabbed his arm, and heaved him into Beast Boy. Cyborg landed on him and elbowed him in the spine. Robin leapt forward afterward; his fists came out at Steamroller swiftly. Steamroller blocked with equal swiftness. Starfire sprang forward, gently pushing Robin out of the way, and then with a vicious yell, heaved a heavy punch. Steamroller went flying backwards. Speedy jumped up and shot one of his arrows; it missed and Steamroller threw a punch at him. Speedy leapt to the ground, landing smoothly on his feet.

The Titans scrambled to their feet. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon; Steamroller however punched him before he shot. Cyborg lay on the cold, hard ground. Bee became smaller and flew up to Steamroller; and gave him an electric shock with her stingers. Steamroller stumbled back. Raven, her eyes glowing threw a car engulfed in black matter at him. Steamroller dodged a few starbolts from Starfire who gasped at the small sound she heard. It was a whimper emitted from behind her. Bee fell to the ground, a little bubble of blood at her mouth. Starfire flew over to her; she propped Bee's head up onto her lap. She looked back at Robin, biting her lower lip; he gave her an assuring wave and smile. She smiled back weakly. Robin jumped into the air, twirling right before him. Steamroller slammed him into a wall.

"Robin?" Starfire yelled, her heart beat rapidly against her chest—more rapidly than before.

Starfire's eyes lit up, she gently laid Bee's head onto the ground. "Cyborg!" Starfire yelled as he turned around quickly and aimed his cannon up. She lifted him by his shoulders. She brought him up to the back of Steamroller's head. Cyborg readied his cannon and shot a considerable hole in Steamroller's head. He screamed in rage; he wheeled around and finally fell back taking out a building in the process.

"Damn! He was tougher than and I thought." Exclaimed Cyborg while rubbing the back of his neck.

Bee stood up and shook her head. She got on her comm. Link and called Aqua Lad and Mas y Menos who had split up from the group to take care of a bank robbery.

"Yeah we're fine, it didn't take long. Now were back at the Tower." Aqua Lad told Bee. After Bee was done explaining the goings on with Aqua Lad; they decided to go back to the Tower and have some pizza as a victory dinner.

* * *

Robin sulked all the way back. When the got to the Tower he decided he wasn't hungry and was going to go to bed. On the way to his room, he couldn't help but notice that Speedy's door was opened slightly. Robin decided to go in and give Speedy a piece of him mind.

"Hey Speedy! We need to talk!" Robin said while barging him. No one was there. He rolled his eyes and went sat down on the bed. "Damn! Well now what am I supposed to do." He asked himself. He laid his back on the bed and put his hands over his eyes. He couldn't get her out of his head. Her fiery red hair, the way her eyes glittered when she laughed, or how soft her skin, she always had an angelic look to her especially when the sun hit her skin; it would give her a lustrous look. Robin shook his head vigorously, trying to get his thoughts of her out of his mind.

Just then he noticed Speedy's desk, there were papers thrown about all over it. His lamp was on and shone on a single piece of paper. Robin walked over to the desk and picked it up. His eyes widened behind his mask as he read it.

_All the things you provide for me;_

_Peace, Love and Harmony_

_Belief in myself instilled from the start_

_I thank God for you with all my heart._

_For my dearest Starfire._

"Holy crap!" Robin gasped. His eyes became narrow with anger. He crumpled the pieced of paper, and then tore in half.

"Speedy's; Star's secret admirer." Robin threw down the shredded note and stormed out of the room.

* * *

**ok sorry it took me so long to update, i was on vacation and i had no internet service, sorry this one is a little short im not really good at the battle sences. hope you like it and thanks to all the reviewers you guys are awesome!**


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5**

**Betrayal **

Robin was in a blind fury, he didn't know what to do or think. All he knew was anger. He decided he had to do something; anything to keep his mind off of her, him and them. He finally decided on working out. Robin entered the workout room and was glad to see he was the only one there; some time alone would do him good. Concentrating on his martial arts made him relax and forget his pain and her for a time. But every so often his mind would drift from his stances and footwork to Starfire. He began to think about the time they all had gone to the beach; his mind wouldn't let him forget how stunning she looked in her bathing suit. The more he worked out the more he thought about her. Thinking about her made his joints move with greater ease, his heart beat fast, his blood flowed quicker throw his veins and his head became clearer; truly she made him feel different than anyone else.

Then the thought of Speedy began to waft into his thoughts. Thinking of them together made Robin miss his steps; he tired not to think about it and concentrate on what he was doing but it didn't help. Every thought of them made him angrier; the more he thought about it the more he messed up his stances. Until finally he fell completely over; he landed face down on the mats. He laid there motionless for a few minutes, then slammed his fist onto to the mat.

"What is this chick doing to me?" Robin questioned himself. He was awaken by anxiety; "What am I going to do? I can't concentrate or sleep. Seriously what's going on?" he asked himself, his face still buried in the mats.

"What are you doing?" a voice questioned. Robin hadn't even heard the door open. He wondered if the person standing beside him had been there while he was talking to himself. He gathered his strength and looked up. Lo and behold: Speedy was standing next to him with an inquisitive face.

"What do you want?" Robin asked sharply.

"Nothing…I just came to work out is all. Didn't know it was nap time" Speedy chuckled. Robin glared at him. Speedy shrugged his shoulders and went to one of the machines to do some weight lifting. Robin watched him closely was he walked by.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robin finally spitted out, no longer able to contain his anger.

"Umm…exercising?" Speedy answered curiously. "Is that ok with you?" He asked snidely.

"That's not what I meant! Robin stormed out of the room and then quickly returned. "What the hell is this?" Robin shouted while holding up the poem he had found in Speedy's room not 30 minutes ago.

"Whatwere you doing in my room?" inquired Speedy.

"Answer the question!" Robin said still grasping the paper in his hand.

Speedy grinned. He looked at his shoes and then up at Robin. "Not a fan of poetry, huh?" he answered in a sarcastic tone. Robinglared at him."Ok fine you caught me, I'm the secret admirer" He said with a guilty smile.

"I didn't know you liked her." Robin grumbled.

"Well to be honest…I didn't." Speedy answered. Robin tilted his head with curiosity. "Well Robin I love messing with you, so I sent Star the flowers cause I knew that you would flip. Which you probably did, am I right?" Robin just stared at him. "Then when you guys got here, and saw how mad you got when I sat down next to Starfire; I knew I could make you go nuts."

"You son of a……." Robin glared at him. His grip tightened on the paper.

"Hold on there, before you get your feathers all ruffled." Speedy began to explain while holding his hand out in front of Robin as to gesture him to be patient. "When I took her out to eat, I noticed all these little cute, quirky things she does; and now I really do like her. She's amazing and funny and not to mention pretty hott." Speedy said smiling and looking up as if Starfire's face was plastered on the wall. "I dunno…we had a connection. I definitely think she likes me; I mean she gave me a hug after I took her out." He said still smiling.

"She was just being nice! That doesn't mean anything." Robin said looking at the floor and crushing the paper in his hand.

"Come on Robin…you can't win at everything." Speedy said going back to his work out machine.

Robin could feel his anger rising, he couldn't hold himself back. Before he knew it he was flying out at Speedy. Robin grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the machine. Speedy landed with a thud about eight feet away from Robin. Speedy got up and stared at Robin with wide eyes. Speedy darted by Robin and threw a punch, Robin duck andhit Speedy in the stomach. He fell back onto the floor, he looked up at Robin and then let out a battle cry hit Robin on the back of his knee causing it to buckle and Robin to fall.

They're little fight hadn't gone unnoticed; the minute the others heard the banging and yelling they ran to see what was going on."What the hell are those two doing in there?" Cyborg asked Bee who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure they're working out." Beast Boy said shaking his head.

"Definitely not." Aqua Lad stated while pressing his ear up to the door.

Cyborg opened the door and when the walked in they jumped at the sight of Speedy throwing Robin against the wall next to them.

"Holy crap…they're beating the crap out of each other." yelled Beast Boy.

"We better pull them off of each other…" muttered Raven. She and Starfire took hold of Speedy while Cyborg and Bee grabbed Robin.

"Someone wanna tell us whats going on?" question Aqua Lad looking at Robin and Speedy.

"Yes, please friends; what is the matter." Starfire asked anxiously. The two boys looked at her. Robin opened his mouth to explain but Speedy beat him to it.

"He's mad cause I wanna do this." Speedy said as he grabbed Starfire by the shoulders firmly and kissed her. Her eyes were wide and intense; she wasn't sure what was going on. Robin's mouth dropped.

"Santa Maria!" Menos said while covering his mouth. "¿Él apenas hizo lo que pienso que él lo hizo?" Mas gasped.

"St..St..Star?" Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Starfire eyes were still wide open, she felt tense and rigid when Speedy kissed her. Robin swallowed down his shock, his mouth felt dry and he couldn't speak. He felt betrayed. His eyes became narrow with hate and heartache. He couldn't stand it anymore, Robin rushed out of the room; throwing the poem on the ground next to Star and Speedy.

Starfire pulled away from Speedy. "Robin!" she called. Speedy looked at her dissatisfied with her reaction to his kiss. "I am sorry friend Speedy, but I do not feel as you do." Starfire told him with a serious face.

Speedy hung his head. "But I…aww man…well it was worth a try." He mumbled; a little reluctant of his action.

"Robin, friend please remain." Starfire called after Robin. But he was already out of the room. She followed quickly.

"Wow…that hurt." Speedy said glumly.

"Love is pain." Answered Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin slammed the door to his room. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. _I guess they had that connection after all…I can't believe I thought that she liked…ughhh._ Robin laid back on the bed his hands over his eyes. His thoughts was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"…Robin?" The voice was quiet and nervous, he recognized it immediately. His breathing grew more rapid when he heard it, his eyes closed tightly. Starfire stood on the other side of the door with her ear pressed against it. "May I enter…" she asked timidly. Robin got up and opened the door, they stood there and stared at each other for a few moments which seemed like forever. Star was scared, he was just standing there; his stance was strong and defiant. She looked at him pensively; Robin watched her in silence. His face was unreadable.

"Please, friend allow me to expla…" she was cut short by Robin hand being waved in front of her face.

"You don't need to explain anything…" He said coldly

"You must understand…" Starfire tired again. Robin didn't want to hear anything.

"Look Star; I really don't care! Go do whatever you want to; with whomever you want." He yelled. His fists were clenched and his face was red. A look of shock and resentment was on her face. Tears pushed their way to Starfire's eyes but she choked them back, she was not going to cry in front of him. Her face hardened, she drew back a little.

"Very well, Robin I wish for you to know something…" she whispered, her face had softened.

"No…I don't care, I don't want to know anything! You don't understand anything!" he shouted

"No, Robin I do understand you…You, how you feel…how you need to protect everything and everyone. I understood that I had your trust; completely…well I had thought I had your trust. But at the test of that faith and trust you…" she shook her head; then she looked at him for a moment, disappointment, misery, and anger flickering in her eyes. Her heart sank, she looked at her shoes and then her eyes met his again.Her stare was intense, cold and unwavering, not changeable or friendly and it spoke of self-possession on the brink of grief. Then she left him, standing there all alone.

Robin rolled his eyes; he threw himself onto the bed. Now he was restless, the cruel truthfulness of her words still echoing in his head.

* * *

**i was really pleased with this chapter...lol i changed the title like 80 times, hope the one i finally decided on fits. again thanks to all the reviewers, you guys totally rock:p**


	6. Ignorance is Bliss and Agony

**Chapter 6**

**Ignorance is Bliss and Agony**

Starfire glided slowly down the hall way, her feelings hurt and her heart broken. She couldn't understand why Robin wouldn't listen to her. She cringed when she thought about the things he said to her, how he yelled at her. She entered her room, Raven on the bed, she was there because they had to share a room while they were at Titans East. Raven looked at Star's tear stained face. She could feel Starfire grief and hurt. Raven watched as Starfire gradually floated to her bed and sank into the covers. Starfire buried her head in her pillow and began to cry.

Raven glided over to her and put her hand on her back; she stroked her back and spoke softly, almost motherly to her.

"Hey Star, hey shhhh…what happened?" Raven asked her wanting to help her firend. Starfire wiped her nose and closed her eyes tightly and tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's ok, just try to calm down and tell me what happened." She said sympathetically. Starfire opened her eyes, and wiped some tears away. Raven pushed some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Rob..Robin hates me" Starfire whimpered.

"He could never hate you; he cares for you way too much." Raven said shaking her head. A tear fell down Starfire's face.

"No he does not care for me. You did not hear the way he spoke to me, he has never said things like that to me…ever" she said starting to cry again. Starfire gave a deep sigh and slowly whimpered "he…he hates me."

"Well…what did he say?" Raven asked still trying to get to the bottom of things.

"O, please friend Raven; in _X'hal's _name don't make me repeat them. Just thinking of them and the tone in which he spoke is truly painful." Starfire wined.

"Ok, how about some mustard? Would you like that?" she asked Star. Starfire nodded her head with sad eyes.

Raven got off the bed and walked toward the door, she was stopped by a hand in hers; Starfire had sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you; friend" Starfire smiled weakly. Raven gave her small smile and walked out the door.

On her way to the kitchen, she passed by Robin's room. Raven pushed open the door to find out what had happened; he wasn't there. But she knew where to find him. She glided to the roof top and found Robin sitting on the edge of the roof, leaning back looking at the stars. She knew he'd be there; that was Starfire favorite spot. It was a bad day to be an empath, Raven could feel Starfire immense grief and Robin's insane anger, hurt and guilt. The moon was a sharply defined crescent and the sky was perfectly clear. The stars shone with such bright, contained brilliance that it seemed almost wrong to call the night sky dark. Raven glided over to Robin and sat down next to him. They didn't speak for a long time. Finally Robin looked at Raven. He knew that she could tell what he was feeling. He felt ashamed to look at her, as if he had disappointed her. He decided to break the silence first.

"I wish I didn't know that he liked her, I wish that he didn't know I liked her...ughh no then I would be making a fool of myself. But I dunno now that I know I'm so mad, I don't know what to do." He admitted holding his head in his hands.

"Ignorance is bliss and agony. It is our worst adversary, compassion and understanding is our greatest friend." Raven said while looking up at the sky. "My mother told me that once."

"I really messed up Rae, I mean I really really messed up." He said looking at Raven for advice.

"Well, yes Robin you did really mess up. Right now there is a sweet, innocent Tamaranian girl who thinks someone she cares about hates her. She is devastated about someone she had a special, one of a kind bond with." Raven said with serious eyes.

"I can't believe I blew up at her like that, I was so mad. I was just so afraid of losing her." He said earnestly.

"Fear is a funny thing Robin; it is life's only true opponent. It is a clever, treacherous adversary. It has no decency, it no respect law or convention, and it shows no mercy. It goes for your weakest spot, which in your case, is Starfire. It starts in your head, one minute you are feeling great, happy and confident and then doubt slips in; doubt becomes disbelief. You become anxious and apprehensive. You try to reason with yourself; you feel yourself weakening, becoming indecisive. You begin to discharge your greatest allies: hope and trust. Then your anxiety becomes dread. For fear…real fear shakes you to your foundation. But fear is only an impression Robin, and the way to beat real fear is to know yourself, really know yourself." Raven explained, still looking up at the moon.

"That sucks…well what should I do?" Robin asked.

"Confront your fear." She said simply.

"What if she hates me and won't forgive me?" he stuttered.

"Star's not that kind of person Robin." she insisted. Raven got up and glided back down the stairs. Robin was alone again; he began to think about what Raven had said. All this time he was afraid of losing Starfire to someone else. But in his heart he knew that would never have happened. Well it might now, that he had messed everything up. Robin jumped up and ran down the stairs toward Star's room.

Robin ran up to her room; he raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped promptly. _O crap…what do I say to her? What will she say to me? Well I can't mess things up any more than I already have. _

He took a deep breath working up his courage and then softly knocked on the door.

"Please, I would not like to see anyone at this moment." Starfire said timidly. Robin closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the door.

"Star…" he said shakily. Starfire jumped at the voice; she knew exactly who it was.

"Robin?" Her heart froze. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach at the sound of her voice. It sounded so hurt. He could tell by the quivering tone in her voice that she had been crying.

"Can I come in?" he asked expecting the answer to be _hell no. _

"You may." she answered her voice still quivering. He entered her room leisurely, still not sure what to do or what to say. She was sitting a chair facing the window. When he had entered, he went over and sat down on her bed; she turned from the window and raised a tiny eyebrow at him. "Is there something I can assist you with?" she asked in a indifferent tone.

"Umm…no Star, I just wanted to say…umm.. Well…I wanted to apologize." Robin said while looking at the floor. He couldn't even look at her, he was ashamed of himself. "The things I said, I didn't mean them Star…" he tired to explain. She shook her head, and closed her eyes afraid of crying in front of him.

"It is alright. You need not to worry about me." Starfire said wishing he would leave and let her be alone; it hurt to look at him. "If there is nothing else, I wish to go to bed" she said dismissingly.

"Come on Star, I'm really sorry! Do you think we can go back to the way things were?" he pleaded.

"I am not certain things will be the same Robin." She said with a single tear falling from her eye.

"Star, look I'm really sorry! I was just afraid of losing you! I didn't mean to act like that. I mean you were the girl, who scared me witless, but the very same person who brought me peace, purpose…and wholeness." Robin insisted trying to make her understand. Seeing Star with that distressed face was overwhelming.

"Yes Robin, I forgive you, but I just do not know…" Starfire replied with a solemn face. "I kept trying to tell you something important Robin, somthing I have wished you to know for a long time...but you did not listen. You…you said you did not want to know and you did not care." She said closing her eyes and turning her head away from his gaze.

"I do care Star, I was just mad; please tell me?" Robin asked. Starfire sighed and opened her eyes. She got up from her chair and sat down next to him on the bed.

She bit her bottom lip, and breathed deeply. "I wanted to tell you that…I am in love with you." She said never breaking her fix upon his face. Robin was astounded, he didn't deserve her love. But he had it. He smiled kindly at her. Robin's hand flew up to her cheek and cupped. She molded to his touch. He stared at her for a long time; her hand went to his face, her fingers were under his eyes. She lifted his mask ever so slightly, he pulled away slightly. "Robin…" she said softly. He stopped and returned to her hold. Starfire slid her fingers to his face again brushing against his lips. Robin closed his eyes and lost control of himself, he leaned in closer to her. Robin was startled by the cool air he felt against his eyes, she had taken off his mask. He opened his eyes slowly, Starfire's features coming into focus. She looked beautiful, supremely regal. She was smiling at him with loving kindness. Robin's heart beat with fear and joy. He needed her; he wanted her.

"You have most glorious eyes…" she told him sweetly. His eyes were a smokey blue, a color she had never seen before but could spend the rest of her life gazing into.

Starfire's arms wrapped themselves Robin's neck, her hands stroking his hair. She pulled him closer to her. He melted into her. Robin flipped her over onto her back. Before he knew it, his mouth met hers; he kissed her greedily, taking all of her in. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Starfire squealed, she had never been kissed like this. She regained herself quickly and kissed him back passionately. He ran his fingers through her soft hair; she moved her hands onto his shoulders bringing him close to her body. A sense of well-being overcame Robin. Her mouth was sweet and soft. He wanted more of her affection, as much as she would give him. _Holy crap...i cnat belive this is happening, she's here in my arms...she loves me...O my gosh she smells amazing. _He smiled to himself. Robin slowly slid his hand to her lower back. Starfire deepened the kiss; the closer Robin was to her the happier she was. She moved her hands onto his face and caressed his cheeks, never breaking the kiss. It was a long time before they broke, but both of them needing air, they finally pulled away from each other. Starfire breathed heavily.

"Does this mean you feel as I do?" she asked him worriedly.

"I love you too Star." Robin answered with a wild grin on his face.

Starfire was overwhelmed by happiness, relief, and love. "I am most glad!" she squealed laughing and crying at the same time. Robin laughed softly into her hair.

Robin sat up and looked at his feet. "Star, you know I'm really sorry about what I said and how I handled thing right?" Robin questioned anxiously. Starfire looked at her hands and then at Robin.

"Love means always being able to forgive Robin." She said her voice was sweet and musical. He sighed with relief. Starfire snuggled happily into Robin's arms.

"Good." Robin breathed putting his mask back onto its original place. He laid back down on the bed bringing Starfire with him. He yawned, his voice was lower; he was exhausted. His heart had finally slowed down, after racing so much from the past while. Starfire let a small yawn escape her mouth; she was also growing tired. Her eyes fluttered and her breaths became long and heavy. Robin glanced down only to find Starfire asleep in his arms. A smile crossed his face as he whispered, "Good Night Star."

That night they both slept better than ever before. In the morning Robin woke up to Starfire's smiling yet sleepy face next to his. He brushed the hair out of her face and gently placed it behind her ear. She stirred slightly. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Robin out of his daze.

"Glad to see you made up. Breakfast is ready. " Raven said lightly. Robin smiled at her as if to say thank you. Raven left the room half smiling. Robin leaned back on the bed and kissed Star's forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled beautifully up at him.

"Good morning Star." Robin whispered.

"Good morning friend." She said sleepily. "I believe I heard the mention of breakfast?" she asked with two tiny eyebrows raised inquiringly. Robin chuckled and nodded his head. They got up and stumbled about the room and bumping into each other. They finally made it to the kitchen. Robin had his strong arms wrapped around Starfire's tiny waist. They were too busy staring at each other to notice that every one in the kitchen was staring at them with their mouths gaping open. (With the exception of Raven).

"Awww…that's just not fair." Speedy wined quickly going back to his _Fruit Loops_.

"Senior...Usted es el hombre más afortunado en el planeta." Menos wheezed.

"So…you and Star?" Cyborg asked with furrowed brows. Bee nudged Cyborg in the stomach.

"I think it's great." Bee said giving Cyborg an annoyed look.

"Yeah…Cy…me and Star." Robin said proudly while looking at Starfire adoringly. She smiled back at him. "Well…if you guys don't need us anymore I think it's time we get back to Jump City." He added.

"I think we can manage." Speedy said coldly. He was still holding a grudge. He wasn't in love with Starfire but her rejection was still painful.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. You guys go on." Bee said pleasantly.

"You call anytime you need me… I mean us." Cyborg said winking at Bee. Bee just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing Sparky…" Bee said giving him a small flirtatious kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go already…I miss my Gamestation!" Beast Boy wined. Raven gave him an irritated looked and slapped him on the back of his head. "Owwww! What'd I do?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his head.

The Titans made they're way out of the Tower with Beast Boy still rubbing his head and Raven scolding him on his manners, Cyborg was stumbling out of the room in a dreamy state that almost caused him to walk into the wall, and of course Robin and Starfire still staring affectionately at each other.

Just as Robin was about walk through the door he felt a hand grab his arm. He quickly turned around to see Speedy behind him. Speedy gave Robin a look that was cold and resentful.

"Guess you can win at everything." Speedy said vindictively.

Robin, who felt a little bad for Speedy just gave him a pat on the shoulder, smiled and walked back to Starfire. _I didn't win anything…_ _Starfire isn't anything to be won…she is the greatest and most astounding gift anyone could have. _Robin thought to himself.

"Robin…you are ok? Yes?" Starfire asked with anxious eyes as she watched his face. Robin shook his head which broke his daze. He looked at Starfire and smiled wondering why he deserved and ended up with such an angelic person.

"Yeah…Star. I'm great." Robin said kissing her forehead gently.

**Well...there it is, the last chapter. not to shaby i think for my first. O and someone had mentioned that my story or part of it sound an awful like another...well i can assure you that it (as in mine) is very much orignal. I think if you cant write your own stories then why post things at all. if you like something you see just show it to someone but dont say its ours. i have to admit i was alittle hurt by the comment but it's ok cause i have nothing to hide. but anyways now im wayyyy off subject...thanks to all the reivewers... Brix, Emerald Mask, longhairhorse, skye668, kyla45. i luv you all (they updated the most, incase you were wondering.) **


End file.
